


The Perfect Valentine

by KobraCunt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobraCunt/pseuds/KobraCunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey was laying in bed, worrying about Valentines Day. He had never really had a valentine before, that is, until this year. It wasn't your usual valentine either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Waycest I wrote for my dearest valentine, Rocky. This is like my first real fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. And I would like to thank Lisa Marie with helping me out with writing this.

Mikey was laying in bed, worrying about Valentines Day. He had never really had a valentine before, that is, until this year. It wasn't your usual valentine either. Mikey's first valentine was Gerard, his older brother. Getting something for his brother should be easy, right? It was always easy picking out birthday and Christmas presents for him but this was different. He can’t give Gerard a comic book or a band tee for Valentines Day. Valentines Day is supposed to be romantic and being romantic was something Mikey was not good at. He was just a dorky 14 year old boy who got lucky and found someone who thought being socially awkward was cute. He had never even kissed someone until Gerard. Mikey wanted to get him the perfect gift but he wasn’t quite sure what that would be.  
“Fuck.” Mikey mumbled to himself in defeat as he pulled out his phone and dialed Frank’s number.  
“Sup?” Came a voice from the other line.  
“Hey, dude.” Mikey sighed. “So, like. You know how Valentines Day is coming up and stuff.”  
“Yeah?”  
Mikey rolled over on his bed. “Well. Do you have a valentine?”  
“I’m flattered, Mikes, I really am. But I already asked Jamia to be my valentine.” Frank said and let out a small laugh.  
“You know what I meant, Frank.” Mikey shook his head. “But, anyways. What do you plan on getting her?”  
He shrugged. “I was just planning on taking her out to dinner and whatever.”  
“A dinner!” Mikey sat up.  
“Yeah, a dinner?”  
“That’s a great idea.” Mikey said to himself.  
“Why?” Frank smiled. “Do you have a valentine?”  
He snapped out of his thoughts. “What? No.”  
“Oh my god, you do! Who is it?” Frank pressed. “Is it that Alicia girl?”  
“Sorry, got to go!” Mikey hung up before Frank could even respond.  
Mikey smiled to himself as a bunch of ideas came into his head. This would be the best Valentines Day ever, he thought to himself as he opened his laptop and started looking up recipes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey woke up the next day and was already excited. He had so much planned. First, he needed the house to himself so he could prepare everything. Their parents were already out of town for the weekend because they needed to ‘get away for a while’. So, all he needed to do is get Gerard out of the house today and he’d be set. Mikey ran downstairs to his brother’s room but it was empty when he got there. “Well that was easier than I thought it would be.” He said to himself and went back upstairs to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard opened the door to their house and immediately smelled smoke. “What the fuck?” He said to himself as he ran into the kitchen. There was pasta all over the floor, the table cloth was on fire, stuff was knocked over, and Mikey was sitting on the floor, crying.  
“Babe, what did you do?” Gerard got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire then rushed over to where Mikey was sitting.  
“I-I-I tried to make dinner a-an-and everything went wrong.” He sobbed out and nuzzled his face into his knees.  
“What happened, though?” Gerard wrapped an arm around his little brother.  
“W-well, first the lobsters ran away.”  
He looked at Mikey, confused. “Lobsters?”  
Mikey sighed. “I thought I could try to make lobster but they were squirming and stuff and I felt really bad for them because they had these things on their claws and I thought they should die free but now I know why they had them on because they like to attack you even when you’re trying to help so I dropped them and they ran away and I tried to find them but I don’t know where they went so I gave up and-”  
“Calm down, Mikes.” Gerard rubbed Mikey’s back. “Breathe, okay?”  
Mikey nodded.  
“And then what happened?” He asked and continued rubbing Mikey’s back.  
“Well, I was hoping I could just use the pasta I made for sides as a meal, y’know? But when I was carrying it to the table, I dropped it on my foot and bumped into the table. The candles got knocked over and set the table on fire and I’m just so sorry, Gee.” He leaned into Gerard and cried into his chest.  
Gerard kissed the top of Mikey’s head. “It’s okay, Mikes. Don’t cry, please.”  
“I just wanted to give you a good valentines present and I fucked it up. I’m sorry.” He looked up at Gerard.  
Gerard smiled. “We can still have a good valentines, babe. I’ll go order some Chinese and you start cleaning up this mess.” He said as he stood and helped Mikey up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Chinese food arrived by the time Gerard and Mikey were done cleaning the kitchen and they had decided on a movie. They were cuddled up on the couch when Gerard started laughing.  
“What?” Mikey looked up and tilted his head in confusion.  
Gerard smiled. “We never got the lobsters.” He started laughing again and Mikey joined him.  
“I love you, Gee.” He smiled and cuddled closer to his brother.  
“I’ll always love you, Mikes.” Gerard said and placed a kiss on Mikey’s lips.  
“Always.”


End file.
